Impresindível
by Ana Z
Summary: “...E há homens que lutam suas vidas inteiras, e esses são Imprescindíveis Brecht. HG RH, espoiler 6, em hogwarts
1. Viver para sempre

IMPRESINDIVEL 

"Talvez eu realmente não queira saber  
Como seu jardim floresce  
Eu apenas quero voar  
Ultimamente você sentiu a dor  
Numa manhã de chuva  
Como se estivesse molhado até os ossos

Talvez eu nunca serei  
Todas as coisas que eu quero ser  
Mas agora não é hora para chorar  
Agora é hora de descobrir por quê  
Eu penso que você é igual a mim  
Nós vemos coisas que eles nunca verão  
Você e eu iremos viver para sempre"

N/A : Eu sei que imprescindível tem sc! Tem uma rasão pra esse erro! vlw...

A Penumbra do quarto era mortificante... A casa dos Dursley era insuportável, combinado ao fato de estar ali contra a própria vontade (e de ter uma imensa necessidade de procurar e acabar com aquele infeliz, desgraçado, filho de um puta...) era um martírio, uma tortura... Muito embora Harry ainda não tivesse conhecido uma tortura que se possa dizer verdadeiramente atordoante (talvez algumas doses de cruciatus, mas felizmente doses curtas.. é claro, existem outras um tanto quanto preocupantes com as quais ele nem sonhava)... A casa quase o expelia.O seu passado, o que tinha feito até então e a maneira com tinha se portado pareciam transforma-lo em algo que as pessoas insistem em chamar de Herói, um Herói? E por que não? Sim! Nosso Herói, aquele cuja História costuma levar o nome, aquele que infelizmente não teve uma infância feliz, aquele que sempre teve a cabeça a prêmio (não que ele soubesse o motivo, até a pouco menos de dois anos) aquele que sempre foi corajoso, que renegou aos próprios prazeres e felicidades para o bem daquela que estava sempre passeando dentro de sua mente (visto que tinha um idiota disposto a tudo para acabar com ele, inclusive não diretamente)... É, um Herói... Herói de História, por assim dizer!.. A nossa historia e o nosso Herói! Fazia já três dias que nosso herói estava ali, e gostaria partir em, no máximo, mais três, mas teria de esperar a maioridade para se ver livre daqueles que o tinham como um peso... Mas um certo bruxo muito velho e barbudo e "prateado" o tinha feito voltar àquela casa e cumprir o ultimo prazo de estadia ali. E Harry pretendia pensar muito no que fazer ao sair dali. Queria entrar na Ordem e ajudar! Sabia que não o deixariam, mas ele não iria obedecer às ordens que lhe fossem dadas, ia dar um jeito de partir para a luta! Estava trancado no quarto, a meia-luz que vinha do abajur sobre a escrivaninha debaixo da janela fazia as sombras dançarem na penumbra; as paredes acompanhavam a dança, desenhadas com luzes oscilantes da rua e do abajur, e com o vento, que formava-as ao brincar com a aba, contando seus segredos mais íntimos e horripilantes em uivos que talvez só os lobos pudessem entender... A cama bagunçada, os livros empilhados no malão, o armário aberto e vazio, a escrivaninha acompanhada apenas daquele mesmo abajur, sem nem um pergaminho sequer, diziam que não importava muito quem estava ali, sendo no nosso herói ou não, não estava aproveitando a estadia. Nosso herói se apoiou no peitoral da janela, sentindo a dança do vento em seu rosto, a sua vida tinha dado uma volta irritantemente forte, de um dia para outro se vira no funeral daquele que o mantinha seguro, e longe daquela que o mantinha feliz, para mantê-la segura... É, o nosso herói passou por maus bocados, e algo nos diz que estes estão inda longe de acabar! Que vontade, vontade louca de dizer "DANE-SE"... E que o mundo se explodisse, quem liga? Nosso herói só queria ter seus amigos, ter a Sua Gina de volta... Mas é claro, como bom herói ele se importava, se importava muito, e se Voldemort (aquela bicha louca desvairada nojenta) estava fazendo uma guerra, azar o dele, por que Harry (sim! O nosso herói!) pretendia ser curto e grosso! Pа-PUM! Era encontrá-lo e matá-lo... Sem esquecer é claro de umas boas surras naquele seboso desgraçado traidor!... Mas é ai que o nosso herói se lembra: 'Pronto' não era exatamente a palavra certa para descreve-lo, considerado o "duelo" que travara com aquele poço de óleo logo após a morte de Dumbledore ele precisava treinar MUITO... E é o que nosso herói pretende fazer, não se preocupem... Ficar Bom. O básico! Dumbledore... Mas que inferno, por que desgraça todos os que ele gostava tinham que morrer? E ainda por cima de um jeito cruel e triste? O rosto de Dumbledore quando viu Snap, as palavras temerosas: "Severo, por favor.." quase uma súplica, vinda de ninguém mais nem menos que Dumbledore! Harry lembrou dos pais, de Sirius, até mesmo de Cedrico... Mas que bela merda que tinha virado aquela vida! Se pelo menos ele pudesse ter Gina! Aquelas sardas encantadoras eram tão... Gina! Quando foi que nosso Herói ficou tão sentimental? Ninguém sabe, mas é garantido de que se você estivesse no lugar dele, não estaria tão diferente... Por Merlim, nem se matar o infeliz podia.. A Profecia (outra filha da mãe...) diz que um só poderá morrer quando o outro matar! (Em termos)... Não que o nosso herói quisesse se matar... mas saber que nem na nossa própria morte podemos inferir é realmente perturbador... Oras se queres morrer, pois então mata-te e não reclamais! É, ainda bem que nosso herói não é nem um tipo de gótico maluco obcecado pela morte! A única coisa que queria era ter uma vida NORMAL! Uma namorada, amigos! Ah! Mas ele tinha, tinha amigos que não se encontra em lugar algum desse mundo, e temia por eles também! Rony e Hermione, o que teria sido do nosso herói se não fosse aqueles dois o tempo todo ao seu lado... O que seria se não os tivesse mais... Não que pretendesse impedi-los, aqueles dois e Harry era farinha - do - mesmo - saco! Era simplesmente injusto tentar impedi-los de agir, para não mencionar os outros tantos motivos para não faze-lo! É bem verdade que no final era sempre Harry que finalizava (e com chave de ouro... de bronze, ultimamente), que enfrentava o maior perigo... Esteve preocupado, após o funeral do diretor, sobre como ia acontecer tudo a partir de então, não existia mais espaço para personagens secundarias, e nem para alguém que "ajudasse" meramente... Meio "esnobe" da parte do nosso herói pensar assim, e Gina achou a mesma coisa ao ouvi-lo: "Sabe, Harry, não se desculpe, às vezes agente pensa assim mesmo. Mas nunca se esqueça nem por um segundo que sem Rony ou Hermione, você não teria chegado nem na metade do caminho." Era a mais absoluta verdade.

Nosso herói andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, em pouco tempo faria um buraco no chão! Estava preocupado... Era véspera do seu aniversário e Harry ainda não sabia como agir! Onde procurar as malditas Horcruxes... Quem seria R.A.B.? Tomara que tenha destruído logo a Horcrux que pegou, embora o diretor tenha morrido... É algo a menos pra se preocupar. Assim que terminassem as três semanas que deveria ficar ali, obrigado, sairia da casa dos Dursley e iria para A Toca... O Sr. Weasley viria busca-lo com uma escolta do ministério, tinha que ir ao casamento de Fleur e Gui, queria isso! Pensar em coisas como casamentos fazia um bem tão grande como Harry nunca pode imaginar, pessoas amando e tentando ser feliz, mesmo com uma "guerra" iminente.

O carro começou a balançar desconfortavelmente quando saíram da estrada de asfalto para a estradinha de terra que levava até A Toca. O Sr. Weasley falava uma porção de coisas sobre os preparativos da festa de casamento e ainda outras coisas menos importantes da Ordem, as quais Harry só prestou atenção na metade; não que achasse incômodo o Sr Weasley, mas repentinamente seu cérebro entrava em "alfa" e era como se o Herói parasse de pensar, e nesse meio tempo seu cérebro produzisse tantas coisas quanto se é possível, sem que ele notasse, tudo ao mesmo tempo.  
-...Que ele falou aquilo, sem saber, é claro, e no instante seguinte todos estavam boquiabertos pe... Harry? tudo OK?  
Harry pareceu despertar - Ah! Sim, claro... - então ele olhou para o pai de Rony, envergonhado - desculpe... Eu... Meio que, bom... Me destrai!  
- Não se preocupe Harry! - Disse o bruxo com aquele velho sorriso amigável - Todo mundo pode se distrair, se despreocupar... Aliás, em tempos estressantes como esse é aconselhável de vez em quando! - Arthur Piscou para Harry - Mas repare bem, de vez em quando!... Não deixe que o velho Alastor saiba que eu te disse isso! - então se calou e cantarolou uma musica que o rapaz não conhecia.

* * *

Por que será que as pessoas teimam em manter coisas, para evitar constrangimentos, mesmo quando todos já sabem da verdade?  
Hermione acordou cansada naquela manhã, dormira duas horas. Desde que voltara das férias estava mal, pois não dormia bem a muitas notes, estava estressada de preocupações e não comia direito, seus pais estavam preocupados e ela jamais se lembrava de ter procurado tanto por alguma coisa, ainda que estivesse fora de Hogwarts, em livros, na internet e mesmo na própria cabeça. Uma mocinha um tanto quanto diferente das normais, ou das românticas, tendo em vista que essas passam mal de febre e ficam de cama por qualquer preocupação... Ou sei lá!  
A mocinha estava de pé, encarava-se a si própria, os dois olhos fundos pareciam chorar, mas não o faziam, o cabelo estava bem despenteado. Mione ficava imaginando por que "cargas d'Аgua" ela fazia aquilo... Já reparou que as pessoas têm tendências a fazer as mesmas coisas repetidamente, depois de alguma coisas estranha/traumatizante acontece? Reparou? É mesmo sério isso? Que estranho... O costume de olhar sempre nos livros é vélido? Ah! Mas isso foi sempre, nunca precisou acontecer nada pra essa mania aparecer... É, pois é! Tem dessas coisas na vida da gente, e por isso, a Hermione, podemos considerar que é a mocinha dessa nossa história não é? Não? Ah... Azar o seu!  
Huhum (...) A nossa mocinha finalmente parou de seu olhar obsessivamente no espelho e foi se trocar; a calça e a camiseta branca de sempre... Ela desceu as escadas da casa, não muito grande mas uma boa casinha num bairro de classe media em Londres, ficou na sala observando os livros e os papéis cheios de esquemas bizarros bolados pela moça para 'ter idéias' sobre Horcruxes, R.A.B., e até o Voldie - morto - vivo (o apelido surgira numa dessas noites cheias de isquemas, acompanhada de 'American pie' e afins). 

Hermione já não agüentava ver aquelas folhas, a deixavam tonta. Pensou em Harry, ele bem que deveria estar se matando de vontade de fugir... E, é claro, de descobrir todas as mesmas coisas que "elazinha" viva a tentar; chegara a pensar na possibilidade de procurar as horcruxes nas coisas dos pais do Harry, uma vez que Voldie - morto - vivo gostava de "troféus" de suas "conquistas", como confidenciara Harry a ela e a Rony, após as seções noturnas com Dumbledore; mas desistira completamente, era uma idéia ridícula e era a mais razoável à que chegara.  
- Hermione, querida! Está na mesa! - Ouviu a voz da mãe chamando da cozinha, hora de comer! A mocinha adorava aquela hora, às vezes era bom fingir que nada existia.  
Durante o almoço a cabeça da mocinha estava em mil lugares, tentando distinguir o real e o irreal, e ao mesmo tempo tentava se concentrar na conversa com os pais e a irmã; era tão difícil para a moça ter aquelas conversas... Passava dez meses do ano longe, em Hogwarts, era até estranho que se lembrasse dos gostos da família! Depois do almoço encontrou-se outra vez na frente do espelho. As pernas eram finas e o corpo todo era magro, nunca se sentira bem consigo mesma, o corpo muito esguio não era nada bom com o cabelo cheio, usava roupas largas quando não estava com as veste da escola e nunca tivera paciência quanto à arrumação própria. Sempre tinha imaginado para si um futuro brilhante, independente do cabelo, sabe-se lá com o que, mas que todos a reconheceriam pelo que fez, mas é claro que uma vez que se descobrira bruxa nunca mais teve essas vontades, oras, mas agora que tudo está diferente o que posso esperar de mim mesma, perguntava, vou provar-me melhor que todos mesmo nunca tendo sabido de nada! Nem mesmo da minha condiçãp de bruxa!Dizia-se a sim mesma, aos onze anos. Saiu da frente do espelho. Sua irmã bateu a porta:  
-Mione, vem conosco à noite?  
- Ah... Vamos sair?  
- É! Aonde anda sua cabeça? Passa dez meses no fim do mundo e chegando não presta atenção em nada!! O pai e a mãe vão entrar em depressão!  
-Não fala assim! Não tem nada a ver, você não tem idéia do que me acontece! ...Eu vou sim, mas aonde?  
-No cinema... E dá um jeito nesse cabelo, pelo amor de Deus! - E jogou para a mocinha um pote de creme para pentear sem enxágüe - Eu posso não ser bruxa, mas isso faz mágicas! Pode passar uma tonelada!  
- Ta... - A menina saiu do quarto deixando uma Hermione assustada com cara de bunda.

* * *

O sol estava muito bonito lá fora, brilhava forte e até atrapalhava a vista. Só agora Rony achava possível sentir a brisa fresca que vinha, gentil, nos cabelos em conjunto com o ar quente do verão. Era horrível ter um dia tão bonito.  
Além das colinas que separavam aquela construção torta e desequilibrada do mundo desenrolavam-se medos e tristezas, e enquanto as pessoas se escondiam pavorentas, as colinas protegiam aquele que talvez fosse o ultimo lugar ainda doce e agradável onde era até possível a união de duas pessoas que se apaixonaram. Uma união em tempo de desavenças.  
O mocinho de cabelos ruivos saiu da janela, a vista de fora parecia uma grande conspiração sacana; enquanto todo mundo se preocupava e se amedrontava debaixo daquele céu, o sol surgia no mesmo tirando um sarro da cara de todo mundo, às vezes dava até para escutar as nuvens zombando "Ha, ha, ha, por que não vão brincar? Esta um dia tão bonito. Até parece que se alguém sair de casa vai morrer! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"... Filhos da Mãe!  
Deitou na cama e pôs-se a olhar o teto, enquanto uma imagem do Shuddley Cannons acenava bobamente, então fechou os olhos e viu dançar na sua frente memórias de bons momentos, depois pensou no casamento, estava animado e gostava da idéia de uma festa, a família toda estava em casa, no momento encontravam-se nos jardins ajudando os preparativos ou na cozinha fazendo a comida ou ainda na sala descansando, mas Rony quis descansar só, até por que sendo um rapaz que cresceu com mais sete irmãos, ele apreciava bastante tais momentos, às vezes até nem ligava de estar acompanhado, desde que não fossem seus irmãos, coisa boba, ressentimento de irmão mesmo. A mente cansada passeava por lembranças agradáveis que acariciavam a cabeça do mocinho gentilmente e um sorriso formou-se em seus lАbios. Um livro se fechou com força e por trás dele um monte de cabelos e uns olhos muito fortes o focaram. Abriu os olhos. Porcaria, mas que coisa, o que aquele "ser" tinha a ver com isso? Ou com qualquer coisa? Sorriu outra vez... Era mesmo muito estranha! Que esquisita!  
- DА isso aqui! - dizia Carlinhos para Fred - Eu faço isso, deixa de ser abobado e faz o teu trabalho direito! E se continuar com esse sorrisinho maldoso idiota no rosto, meto-lhes umas boas porradas que é pra deixar de ser besta!  
- Ui! Assim me mete medo! - Responde Fred provocando e levou uma belo cascudo na cabeça, mas a Mãe não viu, só olhou quando foi revidar, o que ela não aprovou e deu-lhe mais broncas e outro cascudo.  
- É pra ter medo mesmo! - Respondeu o irmão e deu uma piscadela para o mais novo.  
Rony, no caso o nosso mocinho da história, arrumava as mesas para o casamento, no dia seguinte apareceria uma montanha de parentes, amigos, conhecidos e agregados, para o casamento, inclusive por parte da noiva, o que significava muita coisa, aliás; muita gente! Quando caiu a noite todos os Weasley estavam exaustos, chovera bastante ao final da tarde dificultando tudo, ansiavam por banhos e camas. Rony não foi exceção e tomou um banho bastante demorado, depois foi dormir, Carlinhos e Gui ocupavam o quarto dele, estava no dos gêmeos, e quando chegasse Harry teria um lugar junto com ele, depois Carlinhos ficaria n'A toca por uns dias quando todos já tivessem ido, no quarto de Percy, e Harry poderia usar sozinho o dos gêmeos

* * *

- Cuidado com essa mesa rapazes! Não queremos nenhum acidente!  
- Meninos! Hora, por favor, eu já disse milhares de vezes! PONHA NO CHÃO!  
-Mãe! Onde eu coloco isso?  
- O que você esta fazendo? É do outro lado!  
E reinava o caos. Estava começando a doer nos tímpanos, de verdade, aquela gritaria toda; isso por que a maioria na casa já era maior de idade e podia fazer mágicas... Diga-se de passagem, só ela não era apta para tal, fora da escola, ainda. Ficou imaginando como seria a arrumação de um casamento trouxa... Sem magia! Mas talvez não fosse tão frescurento.  
- Gina, querida, pode ir descansar agora. - Ótimo... Acabara seu turno! Vinte minutos de folga dentro de casa, e longe do sol. Normalmente o sol significa bons presságios e aquela coisa toda de um dia ensolarado; no caso era um estorvo. Rony achava que era "paradoxal" (é claro que ele não usara esse termo) um dia de sol em meio a tempos de tantas trevas; Gina dissera ao irmão para parar de ser besta:  
- Rony, acorda! Não vivemos num romance, ou num conto de fadas! Os dias não seguem nosso humor, sabe...Quem falou que é preciso um dia feio para matar alguém, ou fazer coisas más?! Não tem nada a ver, o sol intenso é quente e nos cansa mais depressa! Seria melhor um dia fresco! É claro que eu gosto do sol, mas por que achar que sol é símbolo de felicidade? Estava um dia bastante ensolarado quando Sirius morreu, caso não se lembre!  
- Não precisa ser tão mórbida... Nem tão agressiva!  
- Não sou mórbida! Sou realista, "tô" falando a verdade, não "tô"? E agressividade é coisa da sua cabeça! - Discutiram ainda mais algumas vezes, não era do feitio dos dois, mas ambos andavam carregados e tensos... Discutiam por besteira.  
O seu turno recomeara, estava arrumando o "celeiro" (Se é que aquilo poderia receber tal denominação) que tinha na parte de traz da casa, perto de onde costumavam jogar quadribol, ou pelo menos os meninos costumavam... Tinha que limpar e enfeitar ele todo, tinha a ajuda de Gui. De repente ouviu-se um forte trovão.  
- Acha que vai chover, Gui?  
- É... - disse olhando o céu - talvez... É melhor terminar logo, por via das dúvidas!  
Quando as ultimas armações estavam para terminar começou o maior dilúvio! Gina saiu correndo do "celeiro" para pegar mais fita colorida e sentiu a chuva bater em sua pele... Era estranho como estava bonita aquela visão, ela olhou para o céu com a mão protegendo os olhos, o céu ainda estava azul, apesar das nuvens carregadas. Pôs-se a pensar em inúmeras coisas, pensou no que devia e no que não devia, pensou nos irmãos, no casamento, no que significava o casamento, nas brigas estúpidas com Rony, pensou nos pais e nos irmãos e pensou em Harry também... Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas não era hora para chorar, nem pra ficar xingando Harry, ela era muito parecida com ele, já era hora de descobrir isso... Sentiu que as gotas de chuva caíam fortes, que molhavam até os ossos.  
- Gina! Saia da Chuva! Que foi que te deu!  
-Ha... Não... Não é nada Gui... Senti um cheiro bom das flores... Eu já vou indo! - Era mesmo muito boa inventando desculpas... Mas as flores começaram a cheirar fortemente, então. 

Não acontecia algo assim desde os... 11 anos, é, na época do 1º ano! Quando veio a noite e a lua banhou o jardim, ela subiu para o quarto e deitou-se na cama... Ficou pensando em Harry... Pensava de mais nele! Sentia-se uma criança besta apaixonada pelo amigo do irmão só por que ele faz truques legais com a varinha e sabe as azarações da moda... Talvez tivesse um pouco disso antes... talvez esse pouco ainda perdurasse até agora... Mas Harry não era exatamente o que se pode dizer "O Cara, na escola!". Nem de longe! Mas ele era, assim... Foda! É claro! E era tão bonito... He,he,he... Desde quando? Que sorriso maravilhoso! Mas que cabeça aparvalhada, oca e sem miolos! Qual era a dele? Ta, talvez algum problema patológico vindo de que todo mundo que um dia ele se importou (tipo assim) morreu... (Tirando o Rony e a Mione...) Talvez ele se achasse amaldiçoado ou coisa assim... Af, mas ele ainda gostava dela, fazia pra protege-la (tão piegas, mas tocante, é claro!) Mas por que ele tinha que ser assim? Por que tanta coisa, e tanta gente, envolvida? Oras, sua anta, Gina Weasley, por um acaso você se apaixonou por ele pela belíssima performance dele no quadribol? Não! É claro que não, sua carpa mitológica da Macedônia! Foi pela bravura, meiguice, coragem, nobreza e blá, blá, blá... O "Senhor Fibra Moral", é claro!  
Aquilo não era agradável! Sentia-se uma criança que se encantara com o Herói de veste dourada e varinha em punho e sonhava em ser a Heroína! Mas que droga de Heroína era aquela?! Sentiu-se péssima! Queria ser diferente daquilo! Queria ser o que sempre fora... Simplesmente a Gina... Cortou os cabelos na metade do pescoço no segundo dia em casa. Junto com as lindas madeixas ruivas foi embora toda a depressção, ficara muito bom... Não se arrependeu, a Heroína, mas ficou preocupada... E se então Harry a achasse horrorosa e parasse de sentir algo por ela? Dã! Acorda, que tipo de livro adolescente idiota é esse? Não, é claro que não! Af.. Quem liga?  
TAP, TAP, TAP, o barulho continuava a ressoar, TAP, TAP, TAP, ia para a direita, TAP, TAP, TAP, ia para o lado esquerdo do quarto. A porta abriu-se de supetão.  
- PORRA Gina! - Rony estava fu-ri-o-so - como você consegue, nessa finura, fazer tanto estrago _andando!  
_- Finura? Eu não sou magricela! E o que você quer dizer com estrago?  
- Enquanto você "andava" de um lado pro outro o teto quase desabou sabia?  
- Não... Af, que seja, vo... Pera aí, seu quarto é acima do meu!  
- Estou arrumando o quarto dos gêmeos para as visitas - (As visitas significam, também, Harry... Droga.)  
- A... Bom, nesse caso me desculpe! Mas a estrutura da casa é fraca e antiga, não tem nada a ver comigo!  
- Claro que tem! É só agir como uma moça e ser mais delicada!  
- A, claro, agir como uma moçaa! Farei isso assim que você agir como Homem e "agarrar" a Mione de uma vez... Sabe, agente xinga e inferniza quem agente gosta quando temos sete anos, e não dezessete! - A face do irmão corou absurdamente, era possível sentir a luta interna de seus miolos.  
- C... Ca... Cala a boca! Você não sabe do que está falando!  
- Sei melhor do que você! Aliás, diga-se de passagem, _todo mundo sabe!  
_- Não sem meta na minha vida!  
- Ha... Claro, a inevitável falta de argumentos... Acontece quando apenas um detém a verdade Rony!  
- Olha pro que você está falando!  
- Rony! Gina! - Os dois viraram para a porta ao som da voz da mãe! - Temos uma convidada! - era alguém muito bom, pois ela não parecia alarmada, estava feliz.  
- Oi Rony, Gina, tudo legal? - Uma estonteante massa de cabelos castanhos "cacheados" caia como colírio para os olhos do ruivo mais próximo, e uns olhos muito fortes o penetravam, isso Gina podia ver nitidamente, era até cômico aquela hora... Desde quando o cabelo dela era assim? - Her...mione... Só te esperávamos amanha!- É, confirmado, ele esta besta!  
- É, eu sei, mas meus pais tiveram um probleminha, e a sua mãe falou que estava OK se eu viesse hoje... De quebra ganham mais uma ajudante!  
- Mas que ótimo - concordou a Heroína - vamos ver o que temos pra você! - Antes de descer todas as escadas fez, Rony ouvir um certo "pensamento" - É a sua chance... Como uma luva, heim?!

_(Continua)_  
N/A: HA! Terminei! Huahuahauhau.  
Os caps não serão todos assim, estão assim por que eles estão separados, física e psicologicamente... Quando ele se juntarem vai ser mais "normal".  
Mandem comentários e conselhos e até xingamento, qualquer opinião serve! Não pretendo continuar a fic sendo que ngm le!  
Pleaaaaaaaaase! XD  
P.S. A propósito: a música do começo é "live forever" do oasis! \o\


	2. Não há por que se preocupar

IMPRESINDIVEL

Capitulo 2 - Não há por quê se preocupar

"Se você precisar de mim, me chame.  
Não importa onde você esteja,  
Não importa o quão distante,  
Apenas chame meu nome.  
Estarei lá depressa,  
Você não precisa se preocupar

Lembre-se do dia  
Em que te deixei livre:  
Eu te disse que  
Você poderia sempre contar comigo.

Daquele dia em diante, fiz uma promessa:  
Estarei lá quando você me quiser,  
De alguma maneira, de algum modo..."

_"Filha da mãe, filha da mãe filhadamãe filhadamãefilhadamãefilhadamãefilhadamãe!" Estava paralisado "Quem ela pensa que ela é?" _

- Agora que já escureceu e a chuva passou, vou ter que ficar no "celeiro", o Rony como bom cavalheiro te ajudara!

Qual é a daquela menina? Deu pra ficar brigando e importunando, e pisando... Mas mulher era um bicho muito sacana mesmo! Era de propósito, parece que gosta de fazer sacanagem, gosta de magoar, pra que aquilo? De onde ela tirava esse "lance" com a Hermione? Ficava falando _coisas ._..Deixava Rony encabulado. Ainda se a Hermione fosse "tipo assim" uma veela... Não que ele quisesse gostar dela ou coisa parecida, mas ajudava... Quer dizer, pelo menos ia parecer que ele gostava de uma menina "beeeem" bonitona... Só parecer.

- Quando foi que você se tornou um cavalheiro, Rony? Fez um curso de férias? - A voz de Mione despertou o mocinho do transe, estava acostumado com a amiga de mau humor... Exceto por alguns dias felizes. Rony pegou as malas da amiga e subiu o resto das escadas até o quarto de Gina. Hermione abriu a porta e enquanto o ruivo entrava, a mocinha foi até a janela apreciar a lua, estava linda: fazia um contraste perfeito com o céu e brilhava serenamente, era possível sentir o seu perfume de longe, que passava pelo cabelo fofo, cor de terra... "Cala a boda Ronald Weasley"!

- Rony?

- Ah... Me desculpe Hermione.. É que eu... Estava olhando a lua, e você estava aí, então...

-...E?

- Não é nada! Tenha uma boa noite. Quer dizer, a minha mãe te espera na cozinha. - Saiu apressado.

Hermione abriu a mala e pegou alguns pedaços de pergaminho, guardou-os na roupa; olhou para traz pensando no ruivo que acabara de sair... Sentiu que gostaria da companhia dele por mais alguns instantes, e talvez mais do que instantes... Maldito consultório... Seus pais trabalhavam de mais, e por isso acabara n'A Toca antes do previsto, era só um dia, mas não estava preparada para aquilo... Desde quando Rony tinha o cabelo tão meigo? Com aquela franjinha caindo na lateral dos olhos. HÁ! Aquele ruivo idiota podia ser a criatura mais fofa da terra quando queria, o problema era querer! A maior parte do tempo era simplesmente esganável. Como pode alguém ser assim? E como pode, ela ficar pensando no **Rony**

Depois de um comprido fim de noite Mione e Gina foram se deitar, mas não depois de preciosos e merecidos banhos.

- Três camas?

- Uma é para minha prima, vai ter de passar a noite aqui amanhã...

- Ah... Bom, e ai Gina? Novidades? - Perguntou a mocinha sentando-se brusca e "caidamente" na sua cama de armar.

- hm... Em três semanas?

- É bastante tempo, se você for pensar.

- Não quando se está de férias e as desgraças são noticiadas pelo profeta...

- É... - Mas que clima horrível, a mocinha não poderia continuar assim - Mas e esse cabelo heim? Ninguém esperava! Por que cortou?

- É, não... Acho que não... Não sei por que cortei, acho que algumas coisas estavam me incomodando, quis mudar um pouquinho, suponho...

- Mas era tão bonito!

- Me incomodava! - Cortou a ruiva, respirou fundo em seguida - Olha... Olha, eu não gostei da situação em que eu fiquei! Parecia uma menininha!

- Gi... - A mocinha da história olhava a outra serenamente, como uma irmã mais velha - Qual o problema? Não tem nada de errado, somos todas menininhas!

- Você; é um crânio! Já cresceu faz tempo! Eu pensei que eu também! Mas acho que as coisas não mudaram como pensei, não importa quantos namorados eu arrume...

- Você não tem idéia do quanto cresceu Gi! Ano passado me assustou! Era uma moça decidida! Era o que eu queria! Era... Ah era Foda! - As duas riram por um tempo - Minha Heroína! E ainda por cima com um "Herói"!

- O Harry? É, acho que se fossemos personagens ele provavelmente seria o Herói! Daquele jeito...

- Ha, ha, ha! É, acho que sim! Você seria a Heroína que faz de tudo e sempre se mete nas coisas perigosas, só por que pode!

- Ai, ai... Você seria a mocinha da história! Sempre tentando fazer a coisa certa pelo modo mais correto! Só que sempre aparece o mocinho pra te convencer a ir pelo caminho... Digamos; "emocionante"!

-Até parece! Alias, é sempre o Harry que me convence a essas coisas!

- Nã-não! Tsc, tsc, o Harry tem a idéia! Quem te convence é o meu irmão!

- O Rony??

- Não, o Carlinhos, sua parca! É claro né, _mocinha !_

- Nada disso, ele não seria o meu mocinho! E como você poderia saber que ele é que me convence?

- As suas brigas não são bastante... Discretas, sabe? Sem falar que o salão comunal é publico aos alunos da Grinfinória.

- Mas essas coisas nós falamos quando estamos sozinhos ou quando a sala está uma zona!

- Estou falando das brigas que vocês têm depois que a coisa desanda... E vocês estão sempre brigando! É perfeito! Ha, ha! Só podem se entender no final!

- A, Gina, por Merlin, AONDE?

- É, a propósito, ele gosto bastante da arrumação que você deu no cabelo!

- Verdade?

- Viu! Eu sabia! - Mione abriu a boca para revidar, mas a Heroína prontamente pôs o dedo na frente dos lábios da outra, em sinal de silêncio - É verdade, sim! Ele não me disse, mas só uma anta, tipo... Você, pra não perceber; o que fez nele? - Mione aproveitou a deixa e mudou de assunto.

- Minha irmã me jogou um creme de cabelos, trouxa, ajudou muito! Ele não fica mais "desgrenhado", embora ainda fique meio "fofo".

- E perdeu o aspecto seco! Está de mais! - Gina sentou-se ao lado de Mione, e ambas conversaram por mais um tanto de horas, até ser tarde o suficiente para que pudessem dormir sentadas, e as duas, Mocinha e Heroína, não dormiram quase nada durante a noite, acordando com o sol, na manhã seguinte.

A noite já ia muito alta quando Harry e senhor Weasley chegaram à toca. Todos dormiam. Nosso Herói sentiu falta de Hermione e Rony, gostaria de ter tido a oportunidade de conversar com os dois, mas quando o pai de Rony começou a falar teve a impressão de que se os dois estivesse esperando por ele para mais uma daquelas noites cochichadas, sobre assuntos dos quais eles nem deveriam sonhar em discutir, provavelmente Harry se sentiria cansado, bravo ou chateado com qualquer coisa para poder discutir o que quer que fosse.

-...No quarto de Rony estão Gui e Carlinhos agora, você e Rony estão no quarto dos gêmeos, mas quando os gêmeos forem embora você poderá ficar no quarto deles até dia 1º de setembro e Rony voltara para o dele.

- Obrigado... Sr. Weasley...

- Não é por nada Harry! Alias, é um prazer! Mas vê lá se vocês três não vão aprontar mais nenhuma das suas!

- Três?

- A Hermione não conta?

- É verdade! Talvez conte mais do que nós!

- É... Mocinha esperta! Bom... Vamos deixar disso, não é? Agora não é hora de papear!Boa noite Harry!

- Boa noite!

Para as duas meninas que dormiam no quarto do meio da escada d'A Toca, a noite não durou mais do que uns minutos... Para os meninos do quarto do outro lado da casa, durou pouco mais de 5 minutos, embora os relógios jurassem que foram as costumeiras oito horas, uma vez que todos dormiram (ou deveriam) às vinte e três horas.

- Meninos! Hora, vamos! Acordem! Por Merlim, já vai dar 7:30! O casamento não acontece sozinho!!

Os quatro meninos que dormiam no quarto de Fred e George, incluindo os mesmos, estavam exaustos e pareciam ter dormido pouquíssimos minutos e não haviam descansado absolutamente nada, ou pelo menos foi o que lhes pareceu. Quando finalmente conseguiram se dar como acordados (ou talvez o termo "olhos abertos" se encaixasse melhor aqui) nenhum estava dignamente apresentável, mas só se arrumariam de verdade quando fosse mais tarde.

Todos ajudariam a tirar os moveis e colocá-los escondidos e minimizados no armário de vassouras, depois ajudariam a Sra. Weasley com a comida, e só então estariam livres pare se arrumar para o fim da tarde.

No quarto dos meninos, os próprios conversavam:

- Ha! Hoje é um grande dia! - começava Fred por debaixo da camiseta - Além daquela nossa prima i agradabilíssima /i que vai aparecer para o casamento, terá comida à beça!

- Fred! - respondeu Rony sonolento e já vestido - Por nada, mas... Vá se ferrar, ta legal?- e saiu do quarto, antes que Harry saísse, ele pode ouvir o ruivo mais velho comentar para o gêmeo - É... Queria ver ele ter esse pulso todo pra falar com a "dita cuja" - e o nosso Herói sabia que o mocinho tinha ouvido.

Enquanto isso, na sala, as meninas puxavam os sofás:

- Escuta, Gi, não tem nenhum homem nessa casa para nos ajudar?

- Depende do que você considera homem, Mione - zombou Gina aos risos enquanto apareceram Harry e Rony

- E quanto a nós, Gina?- disse Harry sarcástico - O que você nos considera?

- Eu ainda não tinha formado uma opinião, mas já que a carapuça serviu, você pode tentar provar a sua... Masculinidade; o sofá é todo seu!

- Bom dia, e é bom te ver de novo também, Gina!

- Estava só respondendo sua "pergunta"!

- Quando você chegou? - quis saber Hermione

- Ontem à noite, o Sr, Weasley me trouxe... Viemos escoltados...

- Você não esperava outra coisa, esperava Harry? - Hermione perguntou exasperada, mas não obteve resposta.

- você não gostaria de ter a sua vida controlada por todos! - Respondeu Rony, tomando as dores de Harry.

- Não! -Disse a mocinha, seca - Mas sabe, Ronald, na vida agente não faz só o quer, ou que gosta, Harry entende que é necessário, não é Harry?!

- Me abstenho -falou o Herói mansamente - não me metam na suas brigas mesmo que elas sejam sobre mim, melhor; nem comecem!

Nesse momento surgiram pela escada, descendo pelo corrimão, dois Weasley com sorrisos idênticos, e rostos malvados iguais:

- Nós viemos, serenamente, registrar nosso acordo com Harry - exclamou Fred - E Mione - completou George - Preocupe-se menos com o que a vida deve, ou não, ser para nós! Hoje, pelo menos, teremos um longo dia de absoluta paz e relevância, todos os assuntos serão fúteis e todas as conversas despreocupadas!

Todos na sala olhavam para os dois, digerindo aquelas palavras cheias de significado - Negócio Fechado!- Concordou Harry.

-É! - disse Gina, determinada - Ao menos hoje, nada do que aconteceu importa, e somos todos jovens preocupados apenas com um casamento e o eminente inicio de nossas aulas!

E assim, foi como se um pacto se fechasse entre eles.

O trio estava na cozinha, Hermione misturava a cauda de uma sobremesa, Rony e Harry montavam uns enfeites para colocar no topo da casa, e que ficariam horríveis, mas era a ordem da Sra Weasley. A mocinha deixou a cauda descasando e começou a folhear uma pasta preta, com textos dentro de plásticos.

- O que é essa coisa? - perguntou o ruivo.

- Essa "coisa", Rony, é uma pasta... Eu queria discutir umas coisas com vocês, sobre essas coisas que estão acontecendo, eu tenho aqui uns pergami...

-MIONE! - Gritou Harry, ao que a menina de um pulo na cadeira, de susto - Estamos tentando te fazer escutar, desculpe... Olha, será como Fred e George falaram, certo?

-É Mione... - Continuou o mocinho - Agora é melhor só pensar, sabe... Em coisas como o casamento e...

-Está certo! Está certo!Eu havia me esquecido... De esquecer, irônico não?

-É, pode ser - respondeu Rony - Mas o que é que você tem aí? Nessa pasta.

- São letras de músicas... Músicas trouxas, na verdade. Eu não tenho muito acesso às rádios bruxas, sua irmã que gosta, mas eu prefiro as minhas musicas... Tem uma que está por aqui... - explicou a garota enquanto procurava alguma letra, na pasta - Aqui!

- Que música é? - perguntou o nosso Herói - Não que eu fosse saber qual é...

- Acho que sim Harry! Você nunca assistiu "Lado a lado"? E é uma musica clássica, além do mais! Qualquer um conhece, e adora! É linda!

- Os Dursley nunca me deram muito espaço para gostar de tal música ou filme...

- O que é um filme?- perguntou o único "nascido bruxo" presente.

- Não é nada - desconversou Hermione - Nossa! Meu Deus, Rony... Você não teve infância! Como pode, você nunca assistiu "O Rei Leão"! Esquece! Esquece! - Apressou-se a menina em voltar a pauta principal - A música, acho que ela combina um pouquinho com a gente...Olhe só.

- Ah, Mione - queixou-se Rony - Só a letra não dá! Canta aí, vai!

- A não! - A mocinha ruborizou imediatamente, mas mudou de idéia ao ver que nenhum dos dois conhecia a musica, e estavam dispostos a ouvi-la - Está bem... Mas só um trechinho ta! E não vale rir de mim. Vamos lá:

"If you need me, call me _  
(Se você precisar de mim, me chame)_

No matter where you are  
_(Não importa onde você esteja)_

No matter how far  
_(Não importa o quão longe)_

Just call my name  
_ (Apenas chame o meu nome)_

I'll be there in a hurry   
_(Estarei lá num segundo)_

You don't have to worry  
_ (você nãopresisa se preocupar) _

'Cause baby,  
_ (Pois, Baby) _

There ain't no mountain high enough  
_ (Não há montanha alta o suficiente) _

Ain't no valley low enough  
_ (Não há vale longo o suficiente) _

Ain't no river wide enough  
_ (Não Há rio selvagem o suficiente)_

To keep me from getting to you  
_ (Pra me impedir de chegar até você)_

Remember the day  
_ (Lembre-se do dia)_

I set you free  
_ (Em que eu te libertei)_

I told you  
_ (Eu te disse) _

You could always count on me  
_ (Que você pode sempre contar comigo)_

From that day on I made a vow  
(Daquele dia em diante, eu fiz um voto)

I'll be there when you want me  
_ (Estarei láquando você me quiser)_

Some way,some how(...)  
_( De alguma maneira, de algum jeito)"_

-HA! - Começou Rony - foi mais que o refrão, ta escrito aqui!

- Hehe... Me empolguei. - desculpou-se Mione.

- É! Boa música. É bonita!

- Sabe... Depois de tudo... Pensei que... Sei lá - e a mocinha se embaralhava toda, envergonhada com as próprias idéias - ela dizia um pouco sobre nós... Sabe... Eu sei que é meio besta e tudo...

- Não! - Cortou Harry - Não é besta, não. Eu não acho. - e Sorriu para os amigos - "I´ll be there in a hurry, you don't have to worry" - cantarolou.

Os três ainda estavam na cozinha quando os dois rapazes terminaram os enfeites, Rony foi levá-los para fora e acabou por lá para ajudar os irmãos a colocá-los, sendo assim a Sra. Weasley deu outra tarefa a Harry e a Hermione.

O fogão da Sra Weasley estava velho e precisava ser trocado. Antigamente, como qualquer fogão normal, ele cuspia o que quer que estivesse assando na mesa, no entanto ele não tinha mais força para tanto e a comida quase sempre queimava, quando conseguia a força para cuspir a comida para fora, era fraco, o prato sempre acabava virando! Hermione e Harry eram os hospedes da casa e ficaram, portanto encarregados de tomar conta do infeliz. Estavam ambos sentados, um do lado do outro, no chão, olhando o fogão monotonamente.

- Nem tivemos muito tempo de conversar, né? Esses dias que passaram então... Fiquei tão preocupada com essa coisa toda de Horcruxes e todo o resto... As férias em casa foram boas, mas acho que nem dormia direito...

- Não. Sem tempo para asneiras, com essa correria... No entanto acho que não era pra nós ficarmos falando disso né? Hoje é um dia para as asneiras e futilidades!

- Está certo... Olha eu aqui falando disso outra vez... Então: amenidades, Harry! A Gina me contou... Disse que sempre que a mãe se estressa e tal, leva alguém junto. - os dois riram um pouco - Mas eu não sei sobre o que falar... Arranja um assunto então!

-Então quer dizer que você não sabe de nada fútil, essa tarefa fica para o bobo aqui né! Você é muito esperta pra isso! - Respondeu Harry zombeteiro, quando Hermione ia falar Fleur apareceu na porta.

- Mes Quérrides! Quant temp ainde vai levar parra terrminé el'assad?

- Não muito Fleur! Uns cinco minutos... Acho!

- Merci! - Nesse momento Hermione olhou pra Harry sorrindo:

- Quem diria, né? Que aquela menina arrogante e antipática que disputou o tribruxo fosse i casar /i com o Gui!

- É! - concordou Harry, pensativo - Foi um ano bastante...Surpreendente, de modo geral - e olhando para a amiga com um sorriso maroto cutucou-a: Quem diria,também, que o maior jogador de quadribol em décadas iria convidar a menina que vive na biblioteca para o baile, e então um certo idiota com uma cicatriz na testa teria que ficar ouvindo umas besteiras que seus melhores amigos tinham um certo prazer em fazê-lo ouvir!

- HARRY! -A menina estava supercorada - também não é assim! Não tenho culpa se o infeliz do Rony resolveu inventar aquela baboseira de "Confraternizando com o inimigo!" E isso por que o Victor era o maior ídolo dele! - os dois riam quando Harry interveio.

- Como se você não tivesse "gostado"; daquele ciúme todo eu digo! - E antes que ela fosse retrucar ele a impediu - Olha, no começo, vocês dois simplesmente não se davam, mais então a coisa toda foi mudando, eu cansei de apaziguar as brigas de vocês dois! Isso simplesmente não faz sentido! - Harry tinha a esperança de fazer alguma coisa pelos amigos, tinham prometido uns aos outros que esse diria seria "comum", que não haveria conversa alguma sobre o futuro iminente e ninguém pensaria mais nas atrocidades que vinham acontecendo, ou que aconteceram... Resolveu que antes de sair dali teria que fazer algo pelos dois melhores amigos do mundo.

- Eu fiquei foi muito triste... - Nesse instante Gina apareceu dizendo que os gêmeos estavam no lago, se refrescando, e como eram apenas meio dia elas poderiam ficar por lá uma ou duas horas, se Hermione quisesse, é claro - Então vamos lá Harry! O Casamento só é às quatro! Vou colocar roupas de banho!

Harry ficou só, vendo as duas subirem as escadas. Porcaria, com essa historia de "um dia comum" e tal era certeza que Gina iria estar MARAVILHOSA no lago... Tecnicamente quase sem roupa... Que desgraça ela também estaria LINDA, aliás, como sempre, na hora do casamento; os dois não tinham conversado muito, Harry até tentava evitar, não sabia como, mas queria tirar a ruivinha da cabeça, de qualquer jeito, tinha que convencê-la de que ele não gostava mais dela, que nunca fora tão forte, que ele não ficava pensando o tempo todo nela; o que ela devia estar fazendo, pensando, dizendo, para onde estaria indo; e que ele não a imaginava sempre sorrindo só pra ele, para que ninguém mais visse... Merda.

- O assado vai queimar - Disse George atrás de Harry, os gêmeos tinham entrado na cozinha, ensopados, Fred continuou:

- E então, depois de "Sondar a Área", Harry, Querido - disse imitando a própria mãe - O que você acha? Dá para agir?

- Sondar a área? Vocês só podem estar loucos! Do que vocês estão falando?

- Ha, por Merlim! - exclamou Fred - Você é outro tapado!

- Falamos de seus amiguinhos! - disse George, com um sorriso maldoso que se estendeu para o rosto de Fred - Rony e Mione! Acha que acontece alguma coisa?

- Sem duvida - respondeu Harry, sério -Daqui a alguns anos... Acho que uns cinco, nada mais!

Nesse momento os dois gêmeos se entreolharam maldosamente cheios de planos na cabeça.

- Que é que vocês pretendem?

- Dar uma mãozinha ao tempo Harry! Nada de mais! Agente se fala! Pode chamar a mamãe, o fogão já fez seu trabalho, vá trocar de roupa também.

Harry foi até o quarto dos gêmeos e vestiu calções de banho, então foi para fora, atrás da casa havia um lago, perfeito em dias quentes como aqueles, durante todo o tempo em que estavam lá, nada de mais aconteceu, porém todos se divertiram imensamente, como adolescentes felizes durante as férias de verão, nosso Herói ficou muito contente em ver a heroína em trajes de banho, e foi como se estivessem todos esquecidos de tudo o que fosse ruim. Quando o moreno subiu para o quarto, Rony estava para entrar no banho.

- Rony... Essa roupa não está meio quente? Está muito calor hoje, sabe...

- Eu sei Harry... - Rony estava pálido e parecia assustado, olhando as roupas - Eu não quero parecer um idiota! Você sabe que não tive boas experiências com roupas de festa!

- Você tem novas veste a rigor, em todo caso; mas o casamento começa as quatro da tarde! Deixa de ser besta, parece uma garota preocupada com a roupa! A quem você quer impressionar? - Nesse momento, teria sido melhor para Rony não pensar; no entanto assim que Harry terminou sua pergunta uma imagem de cabelos dançantes e olhos fortes veio à mente do ruivo! Mas que droga! E ele sabia que seria como no quarto ano, ela estaria linda, com aqueles vestidos especiais que as meninas usam em festas, principalmente de casamento... E o cabelo todo fofo e macio dela estaria super arrumado outra vez, pelo menos dessa vez não haveria "pares"... Talvez eles pudessem dançar uma ou duas músicas... Rony acordou de seu devaneio com umas vestes jogadas na cara.

- Já que não podemos simplesmente usar jeans, use esta... E vai tomar logo esse banho, cara! Você está fedendo!

- Ei! Eu não sou Potter! É Potter que fede, lembra-se? E não quero impressionar! Só fico pensando, como acha que as meninas estarão? A Hermione, por exemplo, acho que não tem vestes frescas, para o verão... Ela só usa aquelas roupas esquisitas... E aquele cabelo desarrumado...

- Pode até ser... -Interveio George - Que ela seja esquisita... Mas você não para de pensar nas esquisitices dela, não é?

- Você tem que estar brincando! - disse Rony encabulado.

- Retardado! - Xingou Harry rindo, enquanto dava um cascudo no amigo - Como se eu já não soubesse... Vai lá!

- É... - começou Fred do canto do quarto - e ele ainda tenta esconder!

- Ele pensa que consegue esconder - disse George como se fosse o "senhor da verdade" - Só acho que é melhor ele procurar outra coisa, por que disso, todo mundo já sabe!

Gina se olhava no espelho, procurava o mínimo defeito na sua roupa e maquiagem; não poderia haver nenhum, queria que Harry a visse perfeita, que não resistisse, pelo menos não nesse dia tão "inespecial". Usava um vestido muito simples, umas vestes de verão, na verdade, não poderia ir ao casamento sem vestes! Eram brancas e a heroína, muito ousadamente, as havia cortado até o joelho e tirado as mangas, mostrava o fim das pernas e sua sandália delicada. O cabelo numa faixa branca, linda, de cetim, caia ao redor do pescoço e a "quase - franja" jogada ligeiramente para o lado davam um toque final; enquanto se olhava no espelho Hermione apareceu na porta do banheiro. Não usava vestes, não devia ter muitas, principalmente para o verão, usava, portanto, um lindíssimo e muito delicado vestido amarelo de alcinhas, os cabelos estavam presos, ela havia usado mais daquelas poções, mas dessa vez para cachear, os cachos caiam-lhe perfeitamente sobre a nuca, um lindo enfeite de flor acima da orelha chamava atenção e um chinelo de dedo branco caia perfeitamente bem.

- Não preciso dizer que você esta LINDA!

- Não é para tanto, Gina...

- A não, vem cá! Vamos fazer uma maquiagem bem leve e bem fraquinha, vai ficar lindo! Sente-se aqui! - falou a ruiva colocando uma cadeira na frente do espelho, onde se sentaram Hermione e seus pensamentos. Havia combinado de não pensar nas coisas ruim que acontecia, não nesse dia... No entanto nem seria preciso, desde o momento em que botara os pé n'A Toca a única coisa em que consegui pensar era naquele ruivo idiota, com aquela franjinha linda caindo pela testa e aqueles olhos muito azuis e muito perfeitos que a faziam suspirar contra sua vontade, por isso quando tentava desviar sua linha de pensamento, sempre acabava pensando em coisas ruins, no que acontecia lá fora, só que agora "lá fora" não existia mais! Maldito ruivo... Afinal qual era o problema dele!? Às vezes eram apenas gentilezas um com o outro, em compensação outras vezes era incrível como as coisas permaneciam inteiras! Por que ele não podia ser aquele cara super fofo e meigo que ele é quando não estão brigando? Pelo menos ele não estava mais com Lilá, a infeliz! Nunca, que se lembrasse, sentira tanta raiva... Era desesperador, os dois atracados 24H por dia! Eles nem conversavam! Que tipo de namoro era aquele? Não que existisse algum problema em relacionamentos... "Carnais", mas o Rony era um cara, aliás, ainda é, uma cara tão legal, tão bom, é um desperdiço manter esse tipo de relacionamento com ele, ou, pelo menos, SÓ esse tipo de relacionamento... Na verdade, talvez fosse desperdiço qualquer tipo de "não-relacionamento", com ele! Mas ela não poderia fazer nada quanto a isso! A Mocinha jamais teria coragem de chegar perto dele e contar tudo o que pensava e sentia... Já era horrível admitir para si mesma, imagine para aquele cabeça-dura? É quase um suicídio, não importa o quanto grinfinória ela fosse, simplesmente achava que não teria coragem! Talvez com alguma letra de musica... É, talvez... Mas que babaquice, por mais que ela gostasse do Mocinho, Mione simplesmente não conseguia se ver nos braços dele, num namoro, assim... Normal; mas digamos que a conjuntura também não ajudava em nada.

- Terminei! -Falou Gina, tirando a Mocinha do seu transe - O que te aconteceu Mione? Você praticamente dormiu de olhos abertos!

-Talvez eu tenha, Gi... Não sei mais no que pensar... Por que aquele retardado não faz nada?

- Se o retardado é o meu irmão, ele está com medo... E é orgulhoso de mais para aceitar que gosta de uma menina que tem prazer de ir à biblioteca! E tem o cabelo um tanto quanto...

- Feio.

- Armado... Aliás, esses dias ele tem estado lindo! O seu cabelo, eu digo!Mas você esta maravilhosa hoje! Não se preocupe, hoje o dia promete!

- O que quer dizer? O que vai aprontar?

- Eu? Nada... Juro! - acrescentou a nossa Heroína ao ver a cara de descrença da outra - Só queria ter uma chance com o Harry... De novo...

- Você sabe como ele é, não é Gina? Não quer botar você em perigo!

- Eu sei me defender perfeitamente bem sozinha! E além do mais, no dia de hoje, não existe perigo!

_ (Continua...)_

N/A: A música do capitulo anterior é "live forever" do Oásis, caso queiram saber! E a desse é a "Ain't no mountain high enough", q como disse nossa Mione muito sabiamente eh do filme "lado a lado" (eis aí as minhas dicas! 8D) e PELOAMOR DE TODOS OS DEUSES DO OLIMPO: Comentem! QQ Estou postando dois capítulos dessa vez, que é para dar um incentivo! XD Obrigada a Ana, q comento mesmo com um único cap, valew menina! T adoro! XD


	3. Todo mundo tem alguma coisa a esconder

Capítulo 3 - Todo mundo tem alguma coisa para esconder. 

"Quanto mais profundo você vai, mais alto você voa  
Quanto mais alto você voa, mais profundo você vai  
Então vamos lá, vamos lá

Vamos lá, é tanta alegria  
Vamos lá, é tanta alegria  
Vamos lá, é ir com calma  
Vamos lá, é ir com calma  
Vai com calma, vai com calma

Todo mundo tem algo para esconder  
Exceto para mim e meu macaco  
Sua parte interna está para fora  
E sua parte externa está para dentro  
Sua parte interna está para fora  
E sua parte externa está para dentro

Então vamos lá, vamos lá..."

Dizem que depois de uma noite chuvosa faz-se um longo dia de sol. Às vezes, no verão, acontece de fazer sol por muito tempo, e então chover no começo da tarde, ou até durante todo o resto do dia e da noite; no casamento de Gui e Fleur aconteceu algo como isso, fez muito sol durante toda a semana, chuva na tarde anterior, até depois do cair da noite, e então logo de manhãzinha, quando o sol ainda nem havia nascido por completo, apareceu um lindo arco-íris no céu, mas nenhum de nossos mocinhos, heróis, bandidos, agregados, secundários, ou o que quer que seja, pode vê-lo, o que não significa que ele não estava lá. Foi como boa parte das belezas da vida, só por que ninguém notou quando estava lá, não quer dizer que nunca existiu; talvez esse arco-íris também tivesse qualquer coisa para esconder.

Harry tomou um banho demorado, relaxante e, é claro, atrasou-se miseravelmente. Pôs a roupa para o casamento e tentou ajeitar o rosto, pegou os óculos e desceu, todos os outros já estavam lá em baixo, e a maioria dos convidados já estava acomodada, a Sra. Weasley, apesar de uns enfeites horríveis ao redor da casa, tinha posto várias mesas no lado de fora, grandes, para muitas pessoas, cobertas com uma linda toalha branca e com lindos arranjos de flores no centro. Nosso Herói viu um grande contraste entre os convidados, poderia até dizer-se que era uma festa laranja e dourada, era um contraste bonito; o moreno pensou em como seriam os filhos do casal, he, he, he, lindos...

- Harry! Aqui!- Era Hermione, sentada com o resto dos Weasleys conhecidos, Lupin e Tonks, ela usava um vestido amarelo claro, Harry achou melhor não comentar, mas combinava ridiculamente com os cabelos da família de Fleur, ele sorriu e foi ao encontro dos amigos.

- Como sempre, atrasado - começou Lupin - é bom te ver Harry! Mas o que é tão engraçado?

- Ah! nada, não é nada...É bom vê-lo também! Olá Tonks!

- E aí, Harry? - cumprimentou Tonks, q hoje exibia vestes claras e um longuíssimo cabelo azul-claro - O que achou do cabelo Harry? Azul fica bom?

-...Se quiser saber, está é uma festa bastante colorida, preto, caramelo, azul, laranja, dourado...

- Tem razão Harry, meu caro! - interveio Fred - Isso nos dá idéias, não dá George?

- Sim, sim, meu digníssimo irmão! Estamos pensando em fazer kits para coloração de cabelos, todas as cores possíveis -acrescentou George para Harry, e deu uma piscadela.

- Claro - impôs-se Hermione - Temos certeza que ficara lindo! Então - disse virando-se para o moreno - Harry, você demorou, eles tem uma jukebox! - falou a menina apontando a maquina, perto da porta da cozinha - Mas não uma exatamente uma, parece que se chama "musiquete"... e eu acho que essas, que são mágicas, não são tão diferentes das trouxas!

- Mas que música você vai colocar, Mione? - perguntou Rony, de trás da moça, ele parecia meio corado, mais do que o normal, pelo menos - Não conhece muitas músicas nossas...

- E não toca musicas trouxas?

- Isso eu não sei... - O ruivo parecia ponderar sobre o assunto quando foi interrompido pelos gêmeos.

- Meus caros companheiros - Começou George para toda a mesa - Foi uma prazer inenarrável estar aqui com vocês nestes momentos, porém...

- O dever - continuou Fred - e as nossas priminhas lindas, nos chamam, portanto: Adeus! - E saíram os dois para uma mesa no outro canto do jardim.

- E a Gina - perguntou Tonks para os três - onde está?

- Bem aqui! - disse a nossa Heroína, aparecendo por traz do casal - Olá Lupin! Oi Tonks! Tudo certo? Harry! Até que enfim apareceu! - A ruiva sorriu docemente para o moreno, e foi como se uma bigorna tivesse sido jogada em seu estômago automaticamente, ela estava, com já era obvio de se esperar, linda, belíssima e Harry desejou ardentemente sair dali e não pensar! - Tudo bem com você? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Tudo! Não ouve nada! - disse nosso Herói, abrupto - Claro... É que você estava contra o sol...

- Meninas! - começou Tonks, levantando-se - Vamos ver como funciona aquela máquina, e balançar o esqueleto! - Gina e Hermione riram e acompanharam a de cabelos azuis, quando as três estavam afastadas Lupin falou:

- Contra o sol é?

- Algo errado?

- Não foi uma boa... - respondeu o ex-professor, discreto.

- É cara... - disse Rony, cutucando o moreno - Agora você se complicou...

- Eu? Eu não! Rony, se você é frouxo o problema é seu! Eu não sou, a minha questão é outra totalmente diferente! - Ele e Lupin riram, mas o mocinho, como sempre, ficou emburrado.

- Muito engraçado! Por que é que só eu me ferro?

- Se você me permite responder... -disse Lupin, ao que o ruivo consentiu - É só fazer alguma coisa, que descomplica!

- É claro - Disse Carlinhos, sentando-se na mesa e entrando na conversa - Por que você fez muita coisa, não é? Por Merlim, parece que aqui só tem homem frouxo! - brincou Carlinhos, e Lupin corou levemente.

- Pois é! Você sabe que não tem comparação! - E ficaram os quatro falando sobre esses assuntos por algum tempo. Enquanto isso, perto do musiquete:

- Por Merlim, Gina! - Começou Tonks, aos risos - Isso tudo é para o Harry?

- Pro Harry? - Gina perguntou encabulada, depois sorriu - É, em parte é sim! Tudo bem, a maior parte é!

- Hm... Eu entendo, vocês terminaram ainda no mês passado, não foi?

- Retrasado, no funeral do Dumbledore pra ser mais exato! - Ao que, diga-se de passagem, Gina não achou lá muito cortês, porém era compreensível.

- É impressionante como ele consegue ser sensível - acrescentou Hermione - Logo no funeral... Mas acho que ele só fez isso, Gi, por que não agüentaria tudo... Todas as coisas por que ele passa, com você por perto.

- Desse jeito parece até que eu sou um estorvo!

- Gina! Por Merlim! – alterou-se Tonks - Você sabe perfeitamente bem que não é nada disso! É justamente o contrario!

- É, eu sei... Às vezes eu fico pensando que se eu me convencer de que ele é um idiota vai ficar tudo certo... Sabe, como se na verdade ele não quisesse ter alguém sob a "responsabilidade" dele, como se ele fosse arrogante... Mas eu não seria isso, não é? Que desgraça, é por isso que eu fiquei esse tempo todo com ele! - Gina ainda gostava de Harry, do jeito dele, de como ele lidava com todo, com a vida, mas sentia, de vez em quando, que atrapalhava, talvez por ela não ser como Hermione, que poderia fazer quase qualquer coisa, aprendia qualquer feitiço! Não era exatamente uma "moça indefesa", não que ela fosse, obviamente que não era, mas ela tinha algumas dificuldades que a faziam ter medo, às vezes, de se enfiar em qualquer canto, correndo por alguém... Hermione simplesmente não tinha, ou não parecia ter esse tipo de problema!

-Certo, certo! Mas vamos parar com isso. Não é, meninas? Nada de baixo astral, vamos botar essa coisa pra funcionar, e colocar uma música bem agitada! - Tonks abaixou-se para mexer no musiquete, mas sem muito sucesso, ele nunca tocava a musica que ela escolhia, e então ela sempre dava algumas desculpas esfarrapadas, tirando risadas de Gina e Mione,isso era consenso entra as duas, Tonks era divina, engraçada, ela era, sem dúvida, especial; nesse momento Fleur apareceu.

- Serra que posso ajudar? Esse Musiquét é da minha familía, ele é mei temperramental! Qual musíc vocês querrem?

- É, nós percebemos...Escuta Fleur - começou Gina, rindo - Todos os franceses são assim ou é só a sua família?

- O, non, os frranceses son temperramentais mesm! É bem camum! - disse a veela, sorrindente, deixando Gina e Mione impressionadas, talvez a ruiva só tivesse feito o comentário para "espetar" a loura, mas só talvez.

- Tem essa musica das "Esquisitonas", é bem legal!- sugeriu Tonks.

- Eu conheço essa - Disse Hermione lendo o nome - O Rony que gosta dela...

- Ah! - exclamou Fleur - O Roní, porr falar nele, ele ja falou com você Herrmion? - Tonks e Gina começaram a rir no mesmo minuto!

- Oras - respondeu a mocinha, encabulada, mas o que aquela maldita loura queria dizer com aquilo, sinceramente; era o fim - Ele não disse nada! Você pediu a ele que me desse algum recado?

- Orras, mas eu pansei que você tinha perrsebico, querrida, você esta tom bonite hoje, achei que erra porr causa dele! Você devia falarr con'ele, achei que erra correspondido!

- Correspondido O QUE? - Hermione esta tão vermelha quanto um tomate. Não tinha como aquela infeliz ser mais explicita, por favor! Mas que diabos tinha ELA a ver com aquilo? SE, aliás, havia alguém, que não tinha nada com isso, esse alguém era a FLEUMA! Retardada, ela não tinha, em absoluto, que falar sobre algo assim!

- Ó! Os sentimentes dele pur você! Nom sabia que ele gosta de você? Mas é tom obviô! - Ha! É claro, obrigada Fleuma, como eu poderia viver sem a sua incrível percepção e ajuda, realmente, eu morreria sem você!

- Tudo bem Fleur! - interveio Gina - Pode deixar que agente fala com ela, e obrigado por botar a música. - e virou-se para a mocinha e para Tonks - Nossa! Eu já disse que eu adoro a Fleuma?! - Não, Ginevra, por acaso essa era uma frase que você jamais diria, é claro, intromissões em vidas alheias tem esse efeito, às vezes...

- Ha, sei – indignou-se Hermione - Agora você adora ela? Realmente, me sinto lisonjeada, o que seria de mim sem ela, não?

- Bom, Hermione... - disse Tonks risonha, porém solidária - Se até ela já percebeu.. E ainda por cima desse jeito escancarado... - Desculpe-me, mas como, responda-me como, alguém PERSEBE sabe-se lá o que de modo escancarado? Por que essa realmente alguma coisa em que os livros não poderiam ajudar, pensou a mocinha.

- Mas, como assim "perceber"? - ela preferiu dizer.

- Certo! O primeiro passo é você parar de fingir que não sabe do que estamos falando! É bastante claro pra todo mundo que "rola" alguma coisa com vocês! - Ah! Mas será o Benedito?

- Nada disso! Como alguém pode "perceber" qualquer coisa "escancaradamente"? Ótimo, esqueçam, não é importante! E quanto a isso, rolaria, se o Rony não fosse um tapado idiota!

- Ei! - interrompeu Gina - É do meu irmão que estamos falando! Ele só não sabe como agir!

- Tá certo, Gina, essa era uma desculpa até antes de ele se atracar com a Lilá, como se fosse um sanguessuga, por todos os cantos do castelo!

- Certo, eu retiro o que eu disse! Ele tem problema!

- Hum... - disse Tonks, com ar de sabe-tudo - Senti uma ponta de ressentimento, acho que é ciúmes!

- Tonks, chame como quiser, mas eu não pretendo fazer absolutamente nada quanto a isso... Aliás, ele é que deveria! No quarto ano, quando o Victor me chamou pra ir ao baile ele ficou uma fera, e ele não disse nada, mas estava morrendo de ciúmes! O Victor era o maior ídolo dele! Do dia pra noite era o inimigo! E depois ele resolve se atracar com a Lilá, muito esperto, o Rony...

- É, seção de desabafo - disse Tonks num suspiro - Calma Hermione, Isso foi há tanto tempo, quanto ao que ele sente: não tenha dúvidas...É que ele ainda é novo, coitado... E digamos que a sua amiga da escola foi um tanto quanto.. Explicita.

- Explicita?! - Exclamou a Heroína, vindo em apoio à mocinha - A Lilá AGARROU o meu irmão, Tonks! Você tinha que ver aqueles dois! Se bem... - e começou a pensar - Que parecia bem divertido... He,he,he.

- Gina! - censurou Hermione, rindo - Devo supor que você pretender ficar daquele jeito com Harry?

- E por que não?

- Ó, por favor... Eu não quero ter essa imagem na minha cabeça, se você me permite!

- Mas que mocinha crescida temos aqui. -constatou Tonks.

- Crescida nada! Meu irmão e Lilá tinham a mesma idade que eu terei em meses! E vocês vão ver só, o Harry vai deixar essas besteiras logo, logo, ou não me chamo Ginevra Weasley!

- Acho que era melhor não chamar, mesmo... - disse Mione.

- Valeu, Mione!

- Ah! Vamos lá meninas, eu adoro essa musica! Vamos dançar! Vocês já viram aqueles loirinhos ali?! Vamos fazer uns ciúmes nos nossos... Rapazes, he, he, he, vamos lá!

E a festa estava uma animação só. Talvez fosse um tanto imprudente, mas estavam todos lá, o pessoal da Ordem, amigos dos Weasley e dos Delacour, gente de toda cor e de todo tipo. Moody estava lá, e anda estava sóbrio, mas só por mais três canecas de Vinho dos Elfos, Harry especulava mais uns cinco minutos; McGonagall estava lá, e era estranho vê-la com vestes claras, para o verão, normalmente ela usava tons escuros, o que combinava perfeitamente com seu modo, os óculos, o coque apertado no alto da cabeça, o modo de falar, ríspido; Harry lembrava perfeitamente bem de quando, no primeiro ano, ela o vira de seu escritório e resolvera que ele tinha aptidão para ser apanhador e abriu para ele uma concessão, tornando-o o mais jovem jogador de quadribol do século! McGonagall Era a mulher mais forte que o moreno se lembrava de já ter conhecido algum dia, não fisicamente, é claro, a própria Sra. Weasley era varias vezes mais forte do que a professora, mas ela era forte como pessoa, era dura, é verdade, mais era forte. Harry gostava de McGonagall, lembrava-se da aula em que Umbridge a inspecionara, no quinto ano... "Devo oferecer uma pastilha para garganta, Dolores?" He, he, he. Harry percebeu, então, que ele não sabia nada sobre a professora, quantos anos tinha, se tinha uma família, nada. Ele imaginou que agora ela deveria ser também muito só. Mundungo esta lá, e como sempre, parecia altamente suspeito, no que quer que estivesse fazendo, mantinha uma conversa entretida com umas cabeças louras e, é claro, não parecia ser nada de muito louvável. Hagrid estava lá, e parecia terrivelmente bem, se é que isso é possível, mas manteve animadas conversas com todos, principalmente com o velho trio, contou novidades e estava sempre bem humorado, porém evitava falar de Dumbledore, no entanto, e os três sabiam muito bem disso, ia vir uma hora em que o assunto chegaria no Diretor, em alguma conversa muito séria, em algum dia no futuro, e quando acontecesse o gigante faria um discurso, como sempre, tocante e emocionado, e então após os dez primeiros minutos seria melhor tentar conversar com a Lula Gigante embora, é claro, a conversa com a Lula seria anos luz mais interessante. Para a surpresa de muitos, e não de todos (afinal de contas ele teve que ser convidado por alguém) Dobby estava lá, e vestia a combinação de roupas e meias mais horríveis e bizarras que um dia pairou sobre a face desta terra, o que, diga-se de passagem, ninguém pareceu notar, uma vez que os que não sabiam de quem se tratava estavam mais impressionados com o fato de um Elfo Domestico ser um convidado, e não um criado, mas você não esperaria algo diferente, não é? Winky não estava lá, e o Mocinho e o Herói agradeceram internamente a alguém, mas não sabiam exatamente a quem, e também não pareciam se importavam muito.

Os gêmeos faziam muito estardalhaço, e para o desgosto de Molly, aproveitaram a festa para vender. Tonks, Gina e Mione fizeram, amizade com os parentes de Fleur, e era altamente interessante conhecer homens que eram parte veela, ainda por cima quando aquele sotaque francês altamente sexy.

- Vocês ouviram? - Perguntou Rony a Harry, Lupin, Gui e Carlinhos, com um ar de derrotado - Elas acham que dizer "formatiúrra" é sexy!

- Quanto a isso - respondeu Gui - Você se acostuma... Parece que as mulheres têm algum tipo de queda por homens que tenham uma leve tendência... Gay... Mas elas os querem para elas! O que, pelo menos eu acho, é bastante irônico.

- É... - ponderou Carlinhos - Acho que eu vou aprender um pouco de Francês e ir para a França, e então será ótimo, por que eu vou falar francês com sotaque!

- Pode ser - Respondeu o noivo - Mas acho que não é a mesma coisa... Inglês não é gay... E na França não tem dragões!

Tanto Gina quanto Hermione estava achando ótimo aquela conversação toda, era loucamente obvio que um dos primos de Fleur, mais velho do que Rony, mais maduro do que Rony, e obviamente muito mais bonito do que Rony, estava "dando em cima" de Hermione, enquanto todos conversavam, e a mocinha simplesmente sorria e conversava alegre e gentilmente com ele, ao passo que cada vez mais as orelhas de Rony se pareciam com seu cabelo, e seu rosto ficava branco, quando começou a tocar uma música dançante o mocinho foi tomado por um impulso indefinido e, antes que o primo bonitão de Fleur o fizesse, ele pediu que Hermione dançasse com ele.

- Dançar? Eu não sabia que você gostava de dançar essas músicas, Rony. - Era algum tipo de Rock, meio jazz, com uma melodia envolvente, perfeita para dançar à dois. A letra, ao que Hermione pode ouvir, falava sobre um bruxo enfeitiçado e sua namorada que trabalhava numa fabrica de tecidos. - Na verdade, nunca vi você dançar...

- Pois é! Existe uma primeira vez para tudo! - Ponto! Pensou Hermione, e os dois foram dançar. Gina observava tudo alegre, Harry também estava contente.

- Eles formam um casal lindo, não é? -Perguntou Gina, sorridente, o estomago de Harry deu algumas voltas.

- Formam... Acho... Se eu for pensar em desde que eles se conhecem, que eles são o casal mais perfeito que existe... Como os seus pais, sabe? - Respondeu Harry, pensativo, lembrando-se dos dois amigos em Hogwarts, e de como era mágico vê-los dançando uma musica como aquela.

-Não, eu não acho... - Respondeu Gina. Ela tinha um sorriso misterioso nos lábios - Há outro casal, que é mais perfeito! - Flertou a ruiva, e piscou para o moreno.Harry engoliu em seco e rezou por um banho de água fria, seu estomago deu mias um tanto de voltas.

- Ha é? Engraçado, para mim os dois ainda são o mais perfeito... - Disse, na tentativa de desconversar. Gina sorriu meigamente, mas de algum jeito muito sensual também, Harry pensou.

- Ha, Harry... - suspirou, então ela se levantou, deu um beijo amigável na bochecha de Harry e saiu andando. Harry desejou ardentemente, então, uma ducha muito fria, uma ducha loucamente fria!

Rony e Hermione estavam dançando. Rony era melhor dançando do que Harry, embora isso não fosse lá muito difícil. A mesma música ainda estava tocando e passava nos ouvidos do casal de forma lânguida, sugerindo a dança, no entanto nenhum dos dois saberia dançar de tal forma, por isso dançavam de acordo com o ritmo, mas também de acordo com seus próprios pés.

No começo nenhum dos dois falou muito, a mocinha podia sentir a respiração do ruivo em seu pescoço, era atordoante, e combinado ao calor daquela tarde era quase indesejável. Momentos com esse já haviam passeado pela cabeça de ambos, é verdade que nem sempre com o par em questão, até mesmo por suas desavenças constantes, mas era uma cena encantadora; Hermione sorria com um ou outro comentário e Rony segurava a mocinha pela cintura, tentando guiar a dança e não pensar no pensamento que seus irmãos poderiam ter por aquela cena.

- Viu... - Recomeçava Rony outra vez - Até que eu não sou tão mal assim, sou? Pelo menos eu danço melhor que Harry!

- Pelo menos?! Rony, _ no mínimo_ , né!

- Nossa... Mas que simpatia!

- Eu prefiro chamar de sinceridade! - Sorriu a menina, com o próprio comentário, feliz de estar como estava.

- Ó, certo... Nessas horas eu me pergunto por que as pessoas dizem que isso é uma qualidade... - O mocinho estava nervoso, mas não perderia o humor. Não se lembrava de alguma vez ter ficado assim com alguma garota, nem de ter gostado tanto, nem mesmo com Lilá, mas na verdade ele não tinha muitas lembranças de olhos abertos com Lilá, no fundo era uma coisa física, e cômoda também. Rony nunca entendera o porquê de Hermione ser tão chata com ele, ou por que ela havia ficado tão brava com a história de Lilá, mas agora começava a fazer sentido, ele se lembrava do baile de inverno, no quarto ano, uma péssima experiência, ele se lembrava de ter ficado inconformado com ela por ter ido ao baile com _Victor_ , em sua cabeça era muito claro que isso não poderia acontecer e que ele estava se aproveitando dela, mas talvez o mocinho só estivesse agindo de modo um pouco mais infantil do que a mocinha agira meses atrás. Tanta coisa por causa de nada, agora o ruivo se remoia por dentro, por saber que essa dança poderia ter acontecido anos antes, que poderia ter sido ele no lugar de Krum, que ele podia ter as lembranças mais maravilhosas daquela noite, e no entanto ele só se lembrava de ter tido a confirmação de Hagrid ser realmente meio-gigante, além de muito tédio. Agora o tempo corria, não sabia-se mais nada, não poderia contar com o futuro, cada vez mais incerto, e então Rony se sentia o maior dos idiotas por ter sido o maior otário, e por ter desperdiçado tanto tempo, que talvez ele nunca chegasse a ter novamente.

- Sabe... - começou o ruivo novamente - Eu estava me lembrando do baile de inverno, do quarto ano, agora mesmo.. e...

- E o que? - Hermione teve ganas de dizer "o que? Percebeu o quão idiota você foi?!", mas engoliu o orgulho, era um bom momento, ela não queria brigar.

- Pois é... - Quando Rony ia terminar a frase outra musica começou, os dois estavam tão entretidos na dança que não haviam percebido que a outra musica acabara, e continuaram a se balançar, mas a música que agora estava começando era dançante e agitada, então ninguém parecia ter notado.

Quando a batida animada da nova música começou, os dois perceberam quem nem ao menos notaram o fim da outra, e começaram a rir. Ambos gargalhavam alto, achando graça de suas faltas de jeito um com op outro, da timidez e de que aquilo só poderia significar o quão bom era estarem um do lado do outro. Hermione pôs-se a dançar tímida, mas animada, ao ritmo contagiante da nova música e Rony a acompanhou, era uma musica muito conhecida, clássica, e os dois cantavam a letra um para o outro, embora ela falasse simplesmente de um feitiço que um rapaz havia feito para o namorado ir passear e ele ter alguma chance com a namorada.

- O que você estava dizendo, Rony? Do baile! - Perguntou a castanha em meio a dança.

- A... Aquilo - lembrou-se o ruivo, encabulado - É que aquela dança... Eu só pensei que se na época... Se na época você não tivesse resolvido ir com o Krum no baile...

- Mas Rony! Eu não resolvi coisa alguma! Digo, eu não tive mais convites! E ele era muito legal!

- Certo... Então, não precisa jogar na minha cara que foi ele quem te convidou! Eu chamei você também, alias!

-Você não me chamou, você estava mal pr não ter conseguido nenhuma garota _ bonita _ para ir ao baile com você! Você só não queria ir sozinha ao baile! E nessa sua cabeça você achou que simplesmente que ninguém poderia me convidar!

- Não é nada disso! - Era exatamente isso.

- É claro que é, Rony! Me chamou como ultima das últimas opções! E ainda ficou uma fera por eu ter um par! Qual o seu problema?! Você sempre consegue estragar tudo, obrigada, Ronald! Será que é tão importante estar com uma menina assim tão _bonita_ !? E por que você não pode aceitar que eu também posso ter um par!? - Hermione não falava muito alto, mas estava indignada, e saiu andando.

- Não! Mione! - Chamou o ruivo - Eu estou com uma menina bonita! E eu aceito que você tenha um par!... Contanto que esse par seja eu... - Mas a menina não ouviu nada do que ele disse.

No outro lado do jardim, o resto dos Weasley mais novos estavam próximos ao musiquete e também dançavam, quando a musica mais animada já estava pela metade pode-se ouvir uma voz mais alterada vinda do outro canto do jardim.

- Opa... - Exclamou a Heroína tentando espiar o que acontecia - Acho que o Rony conseguiu outra vez!

- A Mione está histérica outra vez? - Perguntou George razoavelmente animado.

- E desde quando ela estava histérica? - Perguntou a ruiva tomando as dores da amiga - E ela não está agora! Ela gritou mas parece que já se acalmaram, mas não acho que as coisas estão indo muito bem!

- Brigaram, foi? - Perguntou Harry surgindo, aparentemente, do nada por trás dos três.

- Parece que o nosso querido irmãozinho deu mancada outra vez - comentou Fred casualmente - Mas nós daremos um jeito nisso, não é?

- Não sei do que vocês dois estão falando - respondeu Harry - Não me metam nas coisas de vocês!

- Ah, não! - exclamou a ruiva num suspiro, ao ver Hermione se afazstar de Rony, pisando forte - Eu vou até lá!

- Espera! - Começou Fred inutilmente atrás da irmã - Gina! - Ele chamou, mas ela já havia ido.

Aquele retardado, sempre fazia as coisas irem de mal a pior! Era algum tipo de dom especial, pensava a mocinha, ele devia ganhar dinheiro com isso! Quando começou a se afastar do ruivo ela viu Gina dizer alguma coisa para os gêmeos e a Harry, depois veio em direção a ela. A castanha, a principio, praguejou e desejou estar sozinha, mas então mudou de idéia e achou que seria bom ter alguém ali para ouvir todas as ofensas que ela pretendia dedicar ao Rony.

Ótimo, venha mesmo Gina, pensava Mione, até por que eu não sei de algum lugar em que possamos ficar a sós pra eu poder desmoralizar o idiota do seu irmão... Mas, o quê, onde você vai? Perguntava a mocinha para si mesma ao ver a heroína ser puxada por um dos gêmeos, que sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, ao que a ruiva se espantou e retrucou alguma coisa qualquer, depois os dois pareciam fechar algum acordo. Hermione ia perguntar a Gina o que é que eles estavam falando aos sussurros, mas a ao vê-la chagar perto, xingar o irmão da menina pareceu muitíssimo mais interessante.

- Certo... - Começou a ruiva - Então, eu não sou cega, certo? Então antes que você comece a praguejar, venha comigo!

A heroína, muito prontamente, foi com a mocinha até o "celeiro" que ela e Carlinhos haviam enfeitado, não havia quase ninguém por ali, mas elas entraram num outro cômodo improvisado, que tinha uma comprida mesa de madeira e estava vazio. Gina sentou-se no canto da mesa, Hermione ao seu lado. A última olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que estavam sós, e então os ouvidos da ruiva quase doeram de tantas ofensas.

- Mione.. Sei que você está com raiva, mas o meu ouvido não é pinico, sabe? Certo, desculpe! He,he... Não sabia que você se quer i conhecia /i metade das palavras que você usou!

- Pois é... Mas eu conheço! - Hermione respirou fundo e continuou - Aquele IDIOTA! Estava indo tudo tão bem! Qual o problema dele!?

- Ha, Mione... - suspirou a outra, ressentida - É, gostar do meu irmão realmente não é fácil! Mas que escolha lazarenta, heim?

- Gina, querida - Começou Hermione aparentando um estremo autocontrole - Já é bastante difícil eu _reconhecer _ isso... Não torne as coisas mais difíceis! Não fique repetindo!

- Ah... É... Claro, me desculpe! - respondeu a heroína num sussurro divertido.

- Como se eu tivesse tido algum tipo de escolha... O seu irmão exerce algum tipo de magia sobre mim! - exclamou a castanha espontaneamente - Ó, Merlim, não acredito que eu disse isso!

- E nem eu! Por Merlim, que lindo! - exaltou-se Gina, ao que Hermione simplesmente a encarou com o olhar fulminante - Nossa... Tá... Er, então, mas o que você queria que ele fizesse? Digo, como você acha que ele tem que vir falar com você? Por que é claramente obvio que não é você que vai lá falar com ele. E eu nem acho que você deva, na verdade.

- Ha! Eu não sei! Ele tem que engolir aquele orgulho todo dele e vir falar comigo... _ gentilmente_ .

- Sim, claro. O que acha que ele fará? - A mocinha ponderou por alguns segundos e depois olhou para a ruiva, sem expressão.

- ... Olha, eu realmente não tenho uma opinião sobre isso, então não faça essas perguntas, certo, Gina?

- Eita nóis...

_ (Continua...)_

N/A: huahuahau, na minha opinião humilde esse foi um longo cap. ...E isso pq a conversa dessas duas ia se estender por quilômetros! Werever, com os dois caps dei a vcs bastante do q ler! And Please again: Comente viu! QQ  
Whit Love

Z


	4. Sabe Aquele idiota?

Capitulo 4 – Sabe aquele idiota?

_ "Faz muito tempo, mas eu me lembro... você implicava comigo_

_Mas hoje eu vejo que tanto tempo me deixou muito mais calmo_

_O meu comportamento egoísta, o seu temperamento difícil_

_Você me achava meio esquisito e eu te achava tão chata"_

_Do seu lado, Nando Reis_

Sabe quando tem aquele idiota? Pois é, sempre tem um idiota. E sabe quando você não agüenta mais e põe tudo pra fora? O que podia e o que não podia também? Pois é, sempre chaga essa hora. E sabe quando você xinga o infeliz, "Retardado, retardado,retardado, retardado" até a palavra perder o sentido? Pois é. Como alguém pode ser tão obtuso? COMO? Como alguém pode simplesmente não entender o que a gente fala, o que a gente quer? E nem o porquê a gente quer! Parece de propósito, só pra aporrinhar a porra da nossa vida!  
E aconteceu, aconteceu com ela, e então a fez dizer tudo. Ela se encontrou presa com esse idiota, e falo, gritou, gritou tanto e tão repetidas vezes que a palavra começou a perder o sentido na sua cabeça e perdeu o ritmo tão desgraçadamente que a palavra se enrolou na sua língua. Nessas horas, agente grita pro mundo nossas frustrações, mas afinal de contas, e se fosse ela a idiota, ela que não visse nada e que fizesse questão de andar com os olhos vendados? E se fosse ela que tivesse ouvido "retardada" trilhões e trilhões de vezes, incansavelmente, até que perdesse o sentido? Ah, pelo menos ela não ficaria olhando pra ele com aquela cara de boba, cara de nada... Maldita cara de Bunda! "Retardada é a sua mãe! Acha que está falando com quem? Vai falar assim com as suas negas, comigo, NÃO!" AH! E porque aquele desgraçado não falou assim? Porque só sentou e ouviu? Talvez ele também concordasse! Mas não! Não tinha NADA que concordar! Tinha era que dizer mais uns montes de verdades na cara dela, só que ele ainda era "o idiota", retardado, e nunca faria isso.  
Sabe quando você tem certeza de que fulaninho é um idiota? Sabe quando você extrapola e xinga ele tantas vezes ao ponto das palavras se embolarem na sua boca? E sabe quando de repente o idiota, assim: do nada, não é mais um idiota? Sabe quando ele faz justamente o que tinha que fazer, e você fica abismada por que nem você JAMAIS pensaria em nada tão... Perfeito? Pois é. Aconteceu.

* * *

As duas ainda estavam ali, sentadas conversando, Gina parecia não saber ao certo que conduta tomar frente à amiga, porém estava lá firme e forte, pronta para fazer o que fosse preciso, enquanto Hermione falava. Era bem verdade que a mocinha nunca fora muito dada a grandes falações e sempre fora bastante reservada, sendo assim Gina sentia-se muito feliz de saber que a amiga também a via como uma confidente e era uma honra receber tal posto. 

- Ah, Gina – Lamentava-se a mocinha – O que você acha de tudo isso?

- Eu? Eu acho que... E por favor não me interrompa! Acho que o Rony ainda não aprendeu a lidar com tudo isso, ele é ao mesmo tempo ciumento e inseguro. E Pensando bem, agora, mesmo que isso venha acontecendo desde... Sei lá, desde o terceiro ano de vocês, isso é meio novo pra ele, no sentido de que ele nunca quis reconhecer nenhum tipo de sentimento... Por que se tem uma coisa obvia nesse mundo é que ele gosta de você! – nesse ponto o rosto da castanha corou, ela abriu a boca para falar umas duas vezes, mas manteve-se calada por causa do pedido da ruiva – Você é a garota mas esperta da nossa idade! Você vê! Eu sei que vê!

- Certo... Então pra que isso tudo?

- Orgulho eu pressuponho... E um pouco de burrice também, vamos combinar. Mas imagino que ele sempre quis ter uma supermodelo sabe? Eu não sei, alguma espécie de menina perfeita! E venhamos e convenhamos, essa menina não existe, pelo menos não pro meu irmão, né!? Ele está cercado de meninas normais, e você é a que usa menos maquiagem... Digamos que apesar da amizade você esteve em desvantagem nesse ponto...

- Eu simplesmente não sou fútil!

- Acho que o seu caso, pelo menos a um tempo atrás, está um pouca além da "não-futilidade" – constatou a ruiva veemente, e as duas riram.

- Você também! Embora você sempre pendeu pro lado "moleca" da coisa... E o seu impecável cabelo liso te ajudou, eu suponho.

- Nós sempre fomos "não-fúteis" de maneiras diferentes, parece!

- É, mas vamos sair daqui, tem uma festa acontecendo lá fora!

- Vamos! E lembre-se, Mione, você pode deixar o seu orgulho de lado, por que você sabe que não tem nenhum problema! – finalizou nossa heroína, saindo do tal "celeiro" segurando na mão da amiga.

Quando elas saíram para a vista de todos, a música estava animada e muita gente dançava no jardim, com ou sem par. Os meninos, dos quais não é preciso mencionar quais, estavam curtindo um petisco e outro entre as músicas, enchendo a barriga. As duas meninas foram se juntar a eles.

- Sabe... – Começou a nossa heroína – É bom que vocês guardem espaço nessas barrigas, por que o jantar vai estar arrasador!

- Pode deixar – retrucou Rony – Aqui tem bastante espaço!

Eu não me referi a você Rony, todo mundo sabe que tem espaço para um elefante aí dentro desse vácuo que você chama de barriga! – Respondeu Gina, ao que todos riram da cara emburrada de Rony.

- Ei, Rony meu irmão querido! – Começou George abraçando o irmão mais novo – venha comigo até a dispença, vamos atacar diretamente da fonte!

-Nem pensar! – exclamou Gina, parecendo brava – A mamãe proibiu a gente de ir lá, você sabem, e os acompanhamentos da carne que será servida no jantar estão lá esperando para serem esquentados! – Ela caminhou atrás dos Gêmeos e de Rony, levando Mione pela mão.

- Escutem os três – Começou a mocinha – Gina está certa! A Sr. Weasley ficará uma fera, além do mais aquela comida já está reservada, e tem montantes de comida por aqui!

- Mione – Começou Rony virando-se para trás – Por que você sempre quer por fim na nossa farra? Por que é sempre tão chata?

- Essa comida é para as pessoas!! Não sou chata, você que é egoísta e irresponsável! Tomara que você passe uma semana trancado, de castigo!

- E o que você faria?

- Quando você se encrencar, eu vou é dar risada! – Respondeu secar, com um sorrisinho triunfante. Aos risos de Fred e George.

Os Gêmeos abriram a porta da dispença, mas não entraram, quem entrou primeiro foi Rony, sob protestos da irmã e de Hermione, que tentou impedi-lo de fazer alguma bobagem. Quando Gina estava passando pela porta os Gêmeos a puxaram e trancaram a porta, com Rony e Hermione lá dentro.

- Só estamos dando uma forcinha ao tempo! – Gritou Fred através da porta, que era veementemente castigada pelos murros e gritos do casal preso atrás da porta, por tempo indeterminado. – Muito bem pessoal, façam suas apostas!

* * *

Sabe quando você se sente o maior de todos os idiotas? Sabe, Aquele Idiota?! Com letra maiúscula e sem qualquer explicação prévia? Pois é, auto-estimas a parte, sempre tem alguma coisa que a gente faz, que nos deixa parecendo idiotas, aconteceu com ele, por que não aconteceria com você? Oras, e por que "cargas d'água" agente engole tudo o que a gente ouve, ao invés de retrucar e sair por cima da situação? Ué, não é nada saudável botar a própria cabeça em risco, acredite, mulheres são uns bichos muitíssimos perigosos! Por falar em perigoso, às vezes não oferecem perigo à integridade física, mas ao discernimento psicológico da coisa, pois é, cuidado com essas moças!  
E ele teve, teve todo o cuidado do mundo com essa moça, e ouviu tudo o que ela tinha a dizer, e diga-se de passagem ela o fez tantas vezes que as palavras perderam o sentido em meio às outras, e ele não retrucou, não falou nada, começou a sentir o pior de todos os caras, e o que menos a entendia também. Mas então, como uma chama que acende do mais absoluto nada ele percebeu, percebeu que ela estava falando mas queria que ele falasse também, ou que pelo menos fizesse algo... Mas, fazer i o quê?. /i Sair correndo estava fora de questão. E além do mias, aquele era o momento D'Aquele Idiota sair por cima; vulgo acertar pelo menos uma vez na vida. Maldita imaturidade! Mas foi como um estalo de seu cérebro, e então ele percebeu tudo o que tinha que fazer!  
Sabe quando você tem certeza de que foi o maior dos idiotas? Tipo, Aquele Idiota? Sabe quando você ouve tantas vezes a mesma coisa que ela simplesmente perde o sentido? E sabe quando você tem i aquela /i sacada, e de repente você percebe tudo? E então você faz justamente o que tinha que fazer, e então a última coisa do mundo que você é... É aquele idiota!? Pois é, aconteceu. 

_(continua...)_

Tudo bem, eu sumo por meses, volto, e deixo um mini capítulo q não dá pra entender quase nada, mas eu goste, e eu confio na sua inteligência, de mais a mais ngm lê esse troço mesmo! SE alguém leu, MUITO obrigada, e se puder, comenta!!


End file.
